rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Schneeze/Even Heroes Know When to be Scared
Schneeze here, currently living up the name, with another episode review. We get to see another kind of class, which was actually awesome in its own way. The whole board filled with notes that were connected to each other, one would wonder how many hours it took to make something like that. I'd pay attention to history classes if mine were anything like that. Although Professor Bottomless-cup's lecture (I don't know his name yet, so sue me) can be.... hard to follow. If not literally. Velvet got another screen-time, so I guess she'll be showing up quite regularly? (yay!) And Cardin got completely owned - verbally - by Pyrrha & Blake (take that, you fiend! ). Some justice at last! Pyrrha, ever so kind, offered help to Jaune, which he refused quite rudely. He also confessed how he got accepted to Beacon. And the episode ends with a bad end for him. Yeah, karma's a b**ch. On to the thoughts... First thing I noticed is the absence of Ruby & Yang, and later on Nora & Ren. I understand that rendering is a hard work, putting too many characters would also give a lot of load to the modelling process, so I'll leave it at that. But it still bugs me that the class always seem to be spacious, just how many students are there in Beacon anyway? Second is the voice acting for Pyrrha. I know that voice acting is tough, let alone acting for real (for those who are concerned, yeah I've been there), but I think she need to put her heart more into the character. This is not the first time I feel like, if only a little, she was just reading the script. Weiss' and Yang's are notable example for good voice acting in the series. I'm sorry for the harsh commentary, I only mean for it to be an input for improvement, if it's not acceptable please accept my apology instead. Third is Jaune. Now I know there will be people who are disappointed by how he is in this episode... I know I do ("you made Pyrrha sad, you ungrateful little-"). But I'm going to look at the bigger picture for a bit. I believe Jaune got this thing called inferiority complex (link for fun), he's tired of being the weakest of the group but he wanted to improve on his own to simply prove that he can do it, yet because of that mentality he's been doing it wrong. I got that mentality as well, and I feel him for it. I graduated from college 2 years later than I'm supposed to, nearly all of my schoolmates are either working abroad or got married while I'm still the no-longer-employed bachelor, etc. That's why I just can't get full-on angry at him pushing aside Pyrrha's offer like that even though I know it's wrong. Personal rant aside, I hope Jaune will finally accept the fact that he NEEDS help. And that it's okay for him to get one, because even the greatest heroes won't go far by themselves. Category:Blog posts